moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Spider-Man
PG-13 +13 +7 TE A PT Livre M | distribución = Columbia Pictures Sony Pictures Entertainment | productora= Sony Pictures y Estudios Marvel | presupuesto=U$S 139.000.000 | recaudación=U$S 821,708,551 | sucedida_por=Spider-Man 2 2004 | imdb = 0145487 }} Spider-Man (El Hombre-Araña en Hispanoamérica) es una película estadounidense del 2002 dirigida por Sam Raimi, inspirada en el cómic homónimo creado por Stan Lee y Steve Ditko en 1962. Fue la segunda de la serie de películas de los superhéroes de Marvel que iniciaría la película X-Men en el año 2000. Tuvo una gran acogida de público, sobre todo debido a la gran cantidad de seguidores del personaje de cómic y a los excelentes efectos especiales que John Dysktra (ASC - Sony Pictures Imageworks INC.) creó para la película logrando ser nominada al Óscar en la categoría de "Mejores efectos visuales". Además, James Acheson creó unos vestuarios muy adecuados para los personajes. Tras el éxito de esta película, se estrenó en junio del 2004 su secuela, Spiderman 2, y tres años después, Spiderman 3. Argumento Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) es un tímido estudiante de preparatoria, intelectualmente brillante pero poco hábil socialmente. Él vive en el vecindario de Forest Hills, en el distrito neoyorquino de Queens junto a sus tíos Ben (Cliff Robertson) y May (Rosemary Harris). Peter a su vez está enamorado de su vecina Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) pero es demasiado tímido para acercársele. Peter cuenta con su mejor amigo, Harry Osborn (James Franco), quien lo defiende siempre de las burlas de sus compañeros de la escuela y es hijo de Norman Osborn (Willem Dafoe), presidente de la manufacturera de guerra Oscorp, que provee armas al Ejercito de los Estados Unidos. Durante una visita a un laboratorio de genética de la Universidad de Columbia es mordido por una araña genéticamente modificada, esto provoca en él un cambio que le otorga poderes sobrehumanos arácnidos: fuerza proporcional a la de una araña, capacidad de adherirse a las paredes, capacidad para segregar y lanzar redes similares a las telarañas por las manos y un «sentido arácnido» que le advierte de los peligros que le pueden acechar. Peter despierta sintiéndose renovado, ve que con sus nuevos poderes ha adquirido una musculatura y una visión perfecta sin necesidad de usar anteojos y va a la escuela prometiendo a su tío Ben pintar la cocina una vez regresase. En la escuela Peter salva a Mary Jane de resbalar con su almuerzo y accidentalmente al disparar una telaraña lanza un almuerzo a "Flash" Thompson (Joe Manganiello), un desagradable compañero que lo molesta siempre. Éste se dispone a golpearlo pero Peter con su nueva fuerza logra neutralizar a su atacante dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros, pero sobre todo a Mary Jane y a su amigo Harry. Peter regresa a casa y viendo que Flash invitaba a salir a Mary Jane en su auto nuevo, Peter decide impresionarla comprándose también un auto deportivo usado y para ello decide entrar a una pelea de lucha libre para ganar 3000 US$, Peter va argumentando ante sus tíos ir a la biblioteca pero su tío Ben le ofrece llevarlo en su auto, una vez en frente de la misma, Ben trata de ser una figura paterna para Peter dándole una frase que por siempre lo marcaría; "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" pero Peter groseramente lo ignora. Peter entra al torneo de lucha bajo el alias de "la araña humana" pero el anunciante (Bruce Campbell) cambia su nombre a "el Hombre araña" para pelear con un luchador conocido como "Bonesaw" McGraw (Randy Savage), a pesar de las burlas del público y estar enjaulado peleando contra su contrincante, Peter logra vencerlo pero el hombre a cargo de la organización se niega a pagarle los $3000 dándole sólo 100 argumentando que ganaría el premio si vencía por 3 minutos y no por 2 como lo hizo Peter. Con desaire Peter abandona el sitio para luego ver que un ladrón llamado Dennis Carradine (Michael Papajohn) asalta al hombre y posteriormente lo deja escapar en venganza por no pagarle. Peter camina por las calles y luego ve a su tío Ben agonizando después de ser herido mortalmente por un ladrón quien robó su auto. Luego de que su tío falleciera, Peter en venganza usa su disfraz de "Spiderman" y busca al maleante hasta cercarlo en la bodega de un muelle y para su sorpresa es el mismo ladrón que había dejado escapar luego que asaltara al organizador de las luchas y después de que Spiderman lo asustase, el bandido cae por una ventana falleciendo en el acto y Spiderman escapa antes de la llegada de la policía. Por su parte Norman trata de cerrar un trato con el General Scolum (Stanley Anderson), nuevo comandante en jefe del ejército quien presiona al primero para probar un suero supersoldado, el cual solo había sido probado en ratas de laboratorio. Esa misma noche a pesar de la oposición de su colega, el Dr. Mendel Stromm (Ron Perkins), Norman prueba el suero en si mismo obteniendo grandes sentidos sobrehumanos pero el suero le desarrolla doble personalidad lo cual lo hace perder la cordura y asesinar a Stromm. Al día siguiente Norman despierta casi amnésico en su despacho donde se entera por una asistente que Stromm había muerto y que exoesqueleto y el aerodeslizador experimentales de su empresa habían sido robados. Más tarde Scolum planea contratar a Quest Aerospace, empresa competidora de Oscorp y Norman usando el exoesqueleto y el aerodeslizador da muerte a Scolum y a su competencia en el mercado de armamento. Días después Peter se gradúa de preparatoria siendo congratulado por Norman quien ve en Peter como un segundo hijo aun más querido que el mismo Harry. Harry por su parte le dice a Peter que se mudará junto con él en un departamento en los suburbios. A volver a casa y aun agobiado por la muerte de su tío, Peter decide tomar en cuenta el consejo dado por su tío y se convierte definitivamente en Spiderman para luchar contra el crimen de la ciudad. Peter a su vez entra a trabajar al periódico Daily Bugle dirigido por J. Jonah Jameson (J.K. Simmons) quien odia a Spiderman haciéndolo ver como un criminal. A la vez Peter se entera que Mary Jane no se dedica a la actuación además de también salir con Harry. Norman durante una reunión de la junta de Oscorp se entera que los más importantes directivos lo han despedido argumentando que Oscorp sería vendida y fusionada con otra empresa y tal anuncio se daría en el festival mundial organizado por Oscorp. Durante el festival, Peter además de tomar las fotos para el periódico, observa primero a Harry con Mary Jane y luego como el Duende Verde hace su aparición atacando a los presentes con bombas calabaza lanzadas desde el aerodeslizador. Peter se convierte en Spiderman para detener al maleante quien con una de sus bombas asesina a los directivos de Oscorp y deja el balcón semidestruido con el peligro de que Mary Jane cayese, Harry trata de salvarla pero cae noqueado por una roca y Spiderman tras una difícil pelea con el Duende Verde rompe los cables del planeador y salva a Mary Jane quien está curiosa de la identidad de su salvador. Jameson desde el periódico trata de humillar más a Spiderman haciéndolo ver como un aliado del Duende Verde quien secuestra al héroe para proponerle su alianza y Spiderman vehemente rechaza su nefasta propuesta. Días después el villano incendia un edificio y Spiderman llega para detenerlo pero el villano lanza cuchillas hacia él dejándolo herido en un brazo. Ese mismo día siendo Día de Acción de Gracias, tía May, Mary Jane y Harry organizan todo en el departamento, Norman llega pero tanto él como los demás se extrañan de la demora de Peter quien logra entrar a su habitación aun herido pero antes de que ellos entrasen el escapa no sin antes dejar caer accidentalmente una gota de su sangre en la habitación. Astutamente Peter logra llegar para celebrar la cena argumentando una demora por la salsa de arandanos necesaria para la cena, Norman al ver la herida en el brazo de Peter de inmediato intuye que él es Spiderman aunque Peter dice que tal herida fue provocada por un mensajero en bicicleta que supuestamente lo derribó. Norman se pone mal y se excusa diciendo que se tiene que ir. Harry lo sigue enojado y el padre le dice que Mary Jane sólo lo sigue por su dinero: Tu madre también era bella. Todas lo son, pero solo te siguen olfateando tu fortuna como una manada de lobas. Mary Jane no puede ocultar su decepción ante los comentario del padre de su novio. En su despacho el Duende Verde además de decirle las ventajas de sus acciones hace que Norman ataque a tía May dejándola herida. Durante su estancia en el hospital Mary Jane y Peter se van atrayendo, lo cual llena de alegría a tía May pero llena de celos de Harry quien los ve tomados de la mano. Harry le cuenta todo a su padre quien se disculpa por ser buen padre con él en todo ese tiempo. Reasumiendo su identidad del Duende Verde, Norman secuestra a Mary Jane y un teleférico de Roosevelt Island Tramway con varios niños en su interior poniendo a decidir a Spiderman si rescataba a la mujer que amaba o a los inocentes niños y justo en el Puente de Queensboro. Spiderman con dificultad logra rescatarlos a ambos mientras que toda Nueva York muestra su repudio al Duende Verde y su apoyo a Spiderman. El Duende Verde lleva a Spiderman a una construcción abandonada en ruinas donde, noqueándolo y pateándolo con violencia y arrojándolo contra el suelo y las paredes, movido por la ira que siente, le dice que se quedará con Mary Jane para matarla lentamente, esto llena de ira a Spiderman, quien golpea brutalmente al villano quien estando arrinconado en un muro revela su identidad. Peter queda sorprendido de que Norman fuese asesino de varias personas y de que atentase contra la vida de tía May y Mary Jane, Norman le pide perdonarle la vida ya que él ha sido como un padre para él, mientras en silencio eleva su planeador con cuchillas para empalar a Peter. Este le responde que su padre era Ben Parker; el Duende Verde le dice una frase de despedida y dispara el planeador hacia Peter pero éste, con su sentido arácnido, logra esquivarlo, quedando Norman empalado y herido mortalmente por su propio vehículo. Como última voluntad, Norman pide a Peter que Harry nunca nadie supiera que el era el Duende Verde ni lo que había hecho. Peter lleva el cadáver a su hogar pero Harry creyendo que Spiderman había asesinado a su padre le apunta con revolver pero el héroe desaparece en el instante. Harry durante el entierro de su padre jura venganza contra Spiderman. Después de visitar la tumba de su tío Ben, Peter se entera luego de que Mary Jane lo ama pero él a pesar de sentir lo mismo replicaque no puede amarla y que desea ser sólo su amigo (cuando en verdad Spiderman teniendo enemigos debe protegerla) y Peter se va recordando las palabras de su tío "un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad" y acepta su vida como Spiderman. Producción La filmación fue fijada para comenzar el siguiente noviembre en Nueva York y realizados de Sony. La película fue establecida para lanzamiento un año más tarde, pero cuando la película fue aplazada a ser lanzado el 03 de mayo de 2002, la filmación comenzó oficialmente el 08 de enero de 2001 en Culver City (California). Sony Stage fue utilizado para inicio de Forest Hills de Peter, y de la etapa fue utilizado para la secuencia de lucha libre donde Peter lucha contra Bonesaw McGraw (Randy Savage). Fue utilizado también para la compleja secuencia de Times Square donde Spider-Man y la batalla de duende por primera vez, donde se establece una historia con un pedazo de balcón separatista fue construido. El 6 de marzo Tim Holcombe, trabajador de la construcción de 45 años de edad, fue asesinado cuando un montacargas modificado como una grúa de construcción se estrelló en una canasta de construcción que se encontraba el. El siguiente caso Tribunal condujo a la División de seguridad ocupacional de California y salud multar a Sony $58.805. En Los Angeles, incluyen el Museo de Historia Natural (para el laboratorio de la Universidad de Columbia, donde Peter es mordido y recibe sus poderes), el edificio de la electricidad del Pacífico (las oficinas del Daily Bugle) y mansión Greystone (para los interiores de la casa de Norman Osborn). En abril, algunos de los trajes de Spider-Man fueron robados y Sony acondicionó una recompensa de $25.000, aunque nunca fueron devueltos. La producción se trasladó a Nueva York durante dos semanas, en lugares como el Puente Queensboro, el exterior de la biblioteca de la Universidad de Columbia, fuera de la biblioteca pública de Nueva York y un jardín de azotea en el Rockefeller Center. La tripulación regresó a Los Angeles donde la producción y filmación terminaron en junio. El Edificio Flatiron fue utilizado para el Daily Bugle. Reparto Diseño de vestuario El traje de Spider-Man estaba conformado por una sola pieza y una máscara. Y el traje de Duende Verde se componía de 580 piezas diferentes. Aunque no era fiel a los cómics, se hicieron muchos diseños para el traje de Spider-Man: un diseñador de vestuario de concepto James Acheson se convirtió en amante que tenía un emblema rojo sobre un traje negro. Para crear el traje de Spider-Man, Maguire estaba equipado para el traje de satisfacción, siendo cubierto con capas de fondo para crear la forma del traje. Fue diseñado como una sola pieza, excepto para la máscara y la membrana, que había acentuado el traje, fue cortado por el equipo. Las lentes de ojo de la máscara fueron diseñadas para tener una mirada de espejo. El traje del Duende Verde fue creado después de que Willem Dafoe fuese escogido, como Dafoe rechazó los diseños voluminosos inicialmente creados previamente, el diseño final se centró en un sentir más racionalizado y atlético, y la máscara en particular fue creada para ser una versión de dibujos animados extrema de su rostro, centrándose en sus pómulos largos. Algunos de los primeros diseños fueron fuertemente inspirados por black ops. Una idea popular entre los artistas del concepto era el duende acompañado por mujeres adolescentes en vestuario y tener sus propios planeadores. Pero Sam Raimi odiaba la idea Efectos especiales John Dykstra fue contratado para producir los efectos visuales de Spider-Man en mayo de 2000. Convenció a Raimi que muchos del equipo de acrobacias participaran, como habría sido materialmente imposibles. Raimi había utilizado efectos especiales más tradicionales en sus películas anteriores y aprendio mucho acerca del uso de equipos durante la producción. Raimi trabajó arduamente para planificar todas las secuencias de Spider-Man, balanceo de los edificios, que describió como, "ballet en el cielo". La complejidad de dichas secuencias significó que el presupuesto aumentó de un previsto inicialmente 70 millones de dólares a alrededor de 100 millones de dólares. Las tomas se hicieron más complicadas debido a los esquemas de color individuales de los personajes principales, así que Spider-Man y el Duende Verde tuvieron que ser filmada por separado. Para las tomas de efectos: Spider-Man fue filmado delante de una pantalla verde, mientras que el Duende Verde fue disparado contra la pantalla azul. Al ponerlos juntos habría provocado un carácter siendo borrado de un tiro.Sam dijo que la mayor dificultad de creación de Spider-Man fue que, como el personaje fue enmascarado, inmediatamente perdió un montón de caracterización. Sin el contexto de los ojos o boca, un montón de lenguaje corporal tuvo que ponerse en forma que habría contenido emocional. Raimi quería transmitir la esencia de Spider-Man como, "la transición que se produce entre lo que un joven hombre atraviesa en la pubertad y ser un superhéroe". Dykstra dijo que su tripulación de animadores nunca había alcanzado tal nivel de sofisticación para dar toques sutiles de todavía haciendo Spider-Man sentirse como un ser humano. Cuando dos ejecutivos de los estudios mostraron fotos del personaje generadas por ordenador, creían que era realmente Maguire realizando acrobacias. Además,el equipo de Dykstra había compuesto zonas de la ciudad de Nueva York y había reemplazado cada coche en tomas con modelos digitales. Raimi no quería que se sintieran totalmente como animados, por lo que ninguno de los disparos fueron generados por computadora 100 %. Banda sonora La música original de Spider-Man fue compuesta por Danny Elfman, y, además, se incluyó en la banda sonora temas vocales de artistas diversos. Lista de temas # Main Title # Transformations # Costume Montage # Revenge # First Web # Something's Different # City Montage # Alone # Parade Attack # Specter Of The Goblin # Revelation # Getting Through # Final Confrontation # Farewell # End Credits # Spider-Man - Epica Curiosidades * Stan Lee aparece unos segundos en el momento en que el Duende Verde ataca el festival. * Mary Jane Watson aparece en la película con muchas de las características que en el cómic corresponden a Gwen Stacy. * La idea original había sido que al final hubiera una escena donde el hombre araña hacía una telaraña entre las Torres Gemelas. Sin embargo, para cuando estrenaron la película, las torres ya habían sido derribadas, así que decidieron eliminar la escena, aunque se puede ver una parte al final de lo que quedó. *Bruce Campbell hace un cameo interpretando al anunciador del ring. *En realidad, el director de la cinta iba a ser James Cameron, sin embargo, al final fue encomendado a Sam Raimi. La idea de los disparadores orgánicos se originaron en la versión de Cameron. * Esta película, cuando muere el duende verde, está basado en el número 121 y 122 de "The Amazing Spiderman". * Tobey Maguire hasta se identificó como Spider-Man diciendo: "Sentí que era un forastero. Creo que lo que me pasó me hizo desarrollar esta calle viendo gente y trabajando por lo que los hacía tick, preguntando si yo pude confiar o no. Fui a un montón de escuelas a lo largo de la costa de California, hice pocos amigos y me quedé con tías, tíos y abuelos, mientras que mis amigos intentaron hacer cumplir fines. Fue duro. No tuvimos ningún dinero". * Ryan Phillippe, Wes Bentley, Thomas Ian Nicholas, Leonardo Di Caprio y James Franco fueron los primeros nombres en audicionar para el papel de Peter Parker/Spiderman, tiempo despues Franco logro obtener el papel de Harry Osborn. * Nicholas Cage y John Malkovich fueron considerados para el papel de Norman Osborn/Duende Verde. * En cierta parte de la película, Spiderman (con el traje tosco) se posa encima de una de las gargolas mas famosas de Nueva York que, 10 años más tarde, Will Smith se tira en la película MIB 3, para regresar al pasado. . Lanzamiento El cartel de Spider-Man original, que recordó los ataques terroristas en Estados Unidos el 11 de septiembre de 2001, Sony hizo carteles que mostraban a un primer plano del rostro del Spider-man con el horizonte de Nueva York (incluyendo, de manera destacada, las Torres del World Trade Center) reflejadas en sus ojos. El trailer original de la película, lanzado en 2001, ofreció una parcela de mini-movie con un grupo de ladrones robando en un banco y escapando en un helicóptero Eurocopter AS355 Twin Squirrel, que luego es atrapado y propulsado hacia atrás en lo que al principio parece ser una red, a continuación, se muestra una gigantesca telaraña hilada entre las dos Torres Gemelas. Segun Sony, el trailer no contiene ningún material de archivo real en la película en sí y, en consecuencia, es uno de los más populares "especial Shoot" desde Terminator 2: Judgment Day. El trailer fue retirado después de los acontecimientos de los ataques del 11 de septiembre de 2001, pero puede encontrarse en Internet, como YouTube. Antes del estreno en Gran Bretaña de Spider-Man en junio de 2002, la BBFC dio a la película un certificado. Debido a la popularidad de Spider-Man con los niños más pequeños, esto provocó mucha controversia. La BBFC defendió su decisión, argumentando que la película podía haber proporcionado un '15'. A pesar de ello, North Norfolk y consejos de distrito de pingos, en East Anglia, cambian a un 'PG' y Tameside Consejo, Manchester, denota un 12 PG. Estados Unidos había considerado "PG-13". A fines de agosto, la BBFC relajado su política de '12A', líder de Sony para relanzar la película. Premios y nominaciones * Estuvo nominada a dos Oscar de la academia: Mejor sonido (Kevin O'Connell, Greg P. Russell y Ed Novick) y Mejores efectos especiales (John Dykstra, Scott Stokdyk, Anthony LaMolinara y John Frazier). * Premio Saturn (Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, USA) a la mejor banda Sonora (Danny Elfman) * Premio MTV Movie Award a la mejor actuación femenina (Kirsten Dunst) y Mejor Beso para Kirsten Dunst y Tobey Maguire. Véase también * Marvel Comics * Spider-man * Spider-Man * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 * The Amazing Spider-Man (película) * Videojuego de la película Galería Bannedposter.jpg l_3080_0145487_250fe2d9.jpg l_3081_0145487_95d2cc02.jpg l_68459_0145487_e38f8e90.jpg l_145487_64e454fe.jpg Spiderman_warner.jpg SpideyandGoblin.jpg Enlaces externos * Spider-Man on Marvel.com (en inglés). * Spider-Man Movie Network(en inglés) * Spider-Man director Sam Raimi interview (en inglés) * Spider-Man movies (en inglés) * Movie Tour Guide.com - Maps and directions to Spider-man filming locations (en inglés) * Tráiler original (antes del 11 de septiembre) * Complete list of actors who turned down roles in Spider-Man (en inglés) Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Columbia Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2002 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Sam Raimi Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar Categoría:Películas de Superhéroes